Solo guitarists performing for small groups of people must rely on large and expensive audio amplification systems to project their music. Further, if the soloist wishes to provide any type of background music or effects, they are also tasked with providing additional equipment, such as an amplifier, a preamp, a tuner, an equalizer, a mixer one or two speakers, a microphone, and provisions and any other type of equipment required to provide the desired effect. It becomes very difficult and tedious for the solo guitarist to attempt to play for a group of people under these circumstances.
Few attempts have been made to provide a solution to this issue. At one point, a guitar with a built in cassette player was developed. However, this device lacked any type of microphone or tuning ability, thus the sound quality remained poor. There have since been few attempts to provide an all-inclusive device to assist the solo artist in performing for a group of people. Thus there is a need for a device that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.